Miracle of Love
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: Everyone deserved a chance to feel happy and loved. Shadow and Amy were no exceptions.  A ShadAmy Christmas Tribute.


A lot of ShadAmy ideas put together into a oneshot. I would have wrote more for this but I didn't have enough time so I apologize if it feels rushed. I hope it will still entertain you ShadAmy fans! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! ^.^

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

_**Miracle of Love**_

_**Snowflakes – Phase 1 **_

White, sparkling snow fell from the starry sky at a quick speed. Although it was the first snowfall of the year, the ground was blanketed by the rapidly falling ice crystals and frozen precipitation. The air was chilly, many windows frozen due to the sudden change in the temperature which reached below freezing point.

Sonic and his friends agreed to live together, sharing a spacious and cozy house outside the forests neighbouring Westopolis. While everyone slept, chilly air was leaking into the house, drafts finding their way through any available openings causing much discomfort to the Team members who were exhausted from dealing with another one of Eggman's plans. Despite the cold, they all fell asleep rather quickly, tired out from the fighting earlier that day. Yet one team member didn't share the other's annoyance at the arrival of the cold, frozen precipitation.

Amy Rose was gazing out the frosted window with a look of wonder on her face. The first snowfall of the year. Snow was already settling in the first week of December in time for the holiday season. She smiled at the thought. The twelve year old pink hedgehog was wearing a long sleeved magenta dress over black stockings and shoes to match her top. She was still wearing her usual red headband and pure white gloves as per her usual attire.

She quietly left her bedroom, making her way down the staircase to the bottom floor, careful not to wake anyone else in her excitement. Amy gazed out one of the large windows, amazed how quickly the snow fell from the sky. She took a glance outside, thrilled to see a blanket covering the ground completely. Eager to go outside, she proceeded to the front door when she saw a familiar ebony hedgehog stare out another one of the frosted, tall windows, expression shutting out any emotions. Her hand dropped from the doorknob, back to her side as she hurried over to her quiet friend.

"Rose, why are you up so late? You should be asleep," Shadow told Amy, his arms tightly folded across his chest.

"It's the first snowfall of the year!" Amy exclaimed, both hands held tightly together over her heart. "I know I should be in bed but I couldn't help myself. Not when it's this beautiful outside." His expression showed slight confusion as he continued to gaze out the window without a word in response. Amy took note of the small change in his facial expression with interest. "Have you ever seen snow before? It's so beautiful!"

"Beautiful," Shadow repeated quietly under his breath. What was so beautiful about those small ice crystals?

Amy nodded, enthusiastically. "Of course!" She motioned to the falling snowflakes outside with her usual, cheerful smile. "Don't you think they're beautiful?"

"Hmph, I suppose," came his indifferent reply, gazing at the falling ice crystals with his ruby red eyes. "But do they have any kind of meaning? What is their purpose?"

Amy was taken aback by the question but was quick to provide him with an answer. "It always snows this time of year. This kind of weather is normal in Winter. But I always thought it was pretty." A dreamy look glazed her emerald eyes. "Especially during the holidays. Everyone's happy to see snow! Wouldn't it be so _romantic_ to see this snow with a special someone?"

Shadow looked away from the window, coming to the decision he had enough of watching the snow endlessly fall from the sky. "I'm not interested," he said, putting it as politely as he could to Amy. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, even if he didn't care for the weather she claimed to be beautiful and of some value.

"But Shadow," Amy insisted. "You'll be missing out!"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. It doesn't matter to me."

Amy wasn't going to give up, even if her friend was stubborn. "Please Shadow! Give it a chance. You might like it." She looked down at the ground, somewhat awkward for a moment. "...Did you want to see the snow with me?"

Shadow looked up in surprise at her sudden question. Amy giggled softly at the confused expression on his face.

"Shadow," she began. "Did you want to go for a walk with me? Outside?" Her expression was hopeful, her eyes sparkling with joy. Shadow couldn't possibly turn her down. Not his friend.

He nodded, about to speak when Amy grabbed his hand and lead him outside, almost slamming the front door in her excitement which Shadow barely managed to avoid. Her grip was firm, his hand tightly secured in hers, the warmth somewhat unusual to the Ultimate Lifeform. It took him a long moment to realize the decrease in temperature. He frowned as the snowflakes made cold contact with his dark fur.

Amy, however, was smiling brightly as they continued to head towards the top of the hill. She seemed oblivious to the fact she was holding Shadow's hand the whole time, who kept up at Amy's pace with patience. With his speed, they could have been at their destination instantly but for some reason, he wanted the moment to last. If anyone else had dared to touch him, they'd be warned with a threat in which he would carry out without hesitation. But Amy was different from the others. She would hold his hand, give him a hug once in a while and he wouldn't mind.

"Shadow, we're almost there!" Amy reminded the ebony hedgehog who was brought back to reality by the sound of her voice. Their footsteps soon came to a halt, Amy pointing up at the sky which was filled with a mixture of stars and snow. Even Shadow was amazed at the view. He forgot about the discomfort of the snow while he and Amy continued to stare up at the sky. "Isn't it pretty?" Amy asked.

"It is," reluctantly agreed Shadow. Amy was right all along. The snow was truly beautiful. He was so captivated by the stunning scenery of the landscape covered in the same white crystals, he didn't know his fur was coated with the same frozen precipitation. Amy giggled softly at the adorable sight. Her hand brushed the snow off the top of his head, causing his attention to focus back on her.

Realizing what happened, he couldn't help but smile too. The mood was much too cheerful for him to frown, especially with Amy at his side. By default, he tended to avoid such heartwarming moments. Tonight was a rare exception. One time couldn't be much of a problem. Something about Amy made him happier and that happiness was what he valued.

When his gaze met the shimmering, joyous eyes of his friend, he saw an outgoing girl behind the Sonic obsessed tendencies. Someone happy and more mellowed down; a contrast from her obsessive persona showing a more caring side of her not many saw often.

The cold no longer felt like a bothersome discomfort. Looking at the beautiful scene around him, Shadow felt truly lucky to have Amy Rose as a friend.

"Thanks for coming out here with me Shadow!" Amy said, once the two both agreed to spend the rest of the night indoors where it was warmer. One smile was all that Amy needed to know that Shadow was much happier than before.

* * *

_**Miracle of Love**_

_**Holiday Season– Phase 2 **_

He thought the only purpose of snow was for others to appreciate its beauty and only that reason alone. How wrong he had been. Amy Rose completely left out the fact snow brought holiday spirit to a day called Christmas; supposedly when others exchange gifts and are happy together. The words _happy _and _holiday spirit _didn't match with the irritated and taken aback Ultimate Lifeform.

"_What the hell?" _was the first thing that came to Shadow's mind when he was greeted with many stacked boxes upon entering the main room. The night before when he last spoke with Amy, none were there at all.

Things would have been a lot easier for Shadow if he knew Christmas was coming up. He would have been spared the confusion at the least. The group of his self proclaimed friends were opening said boxes and taking out bright and cheery decorations, hanging on them on the walls, doors and various places of the room.

"Hi Shadow!" Amy called, being the one to put the mistletoe on the ceiling.

"Good morning," he managed, unsure of what to say about what was taking place. Not seeming to notice his confusion, she climbed down from the ladder, the twig of mistletoe still hanging loosely on the ceiling, barely staying in place.

"You came just in time! We were just starting to put the Christmas decorations up. You want to help me?"

"…I suppose?" he replied, pretty much caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Thanks! This way Shadow!" Amy hurried over to another box of unopened decorations, Sonic taking the chance to quickly speak with his dark look alike.

"Ames getting ya to help her decorate, huh?" casually said an amused Sonic. "That's fine with me Shads! Just don't get under that mistletoe. She tried getting me under that thing every chance she could."

He smirked. "Really? I'm sorry I couldn't see that."

"I'm being honest here, Shadow! You gotta be careful. Amy will do anything to get me under it this year! Well, while you're waiting for Ames, we gotta get that Christmas tree up, don't we?" In a few seconds, the blue hero found the tree in a box left upstairs in the storage closet. Yet the tree was much heavier than Sonic expected as he soon found out by trying to lift the box. "Shadow, a little help up here?" came the pleading call from upstairs. With a sigh, the Ultimate Lifeform hurried upstairs and lifted the other end of the heavy box. With both rivals working together, the tree was brought down in the living room and successfully put up in the next five minutes.

Amy hurried back with a now open box in her hands full of even more mistletoe. Sonic was gone a split second later.

"Was Sonic here just now?" Amy asked, her determined eyes searching for her hero.

"I don't think so. I didn't see him here." Since Sonic was generous enough to give Shadow a warning, the least he could do was spare his rival of the pink hedgehog. Amy looked disappointed.

"I could have sworn he was here! But now that you're here Shadow, let's get decorating! I see you put up the Christmas Tree already! Thank you!" Unable to turn down that now smiling face, he took one of the plants out of the box, careful not to get under any the whole time the two worked together. Though disappointed that Sonic was out of her sight, her mood somewhat brightened when all the mistletoe was hung up perfectly, each with a new red ribbon tying each plant neatly. Shadow putting up the tree was quite unexpected but in a way, very kind.

With so many plants up, Amy could only hope the hero of her dreams would be caught under it with her. If she was lucky enough. _"It would be so romantic! Me and my Sonic! Together!" _Her emerald eyes caught Shadow's mildly curious expression as he looked up at all the twigs of mistletoe that covered several areas of the once vacant ceiling.

"Thanks for the help Shadow! This place looks much better now." Seeing a Christmas tree and accompanying decorations felt so familiar to Shadow, but little memory of seeing them before. All he could recall was the image of a tree decorated in tinsel and various decorations with a star at the top. Maybe with presents underneath? He wasn't too sure.

"Hmm..."

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Seeing Amy a little worried, Shadow decided he'd worry about the distant memory later.

"I'm fine, Rose." Amy smiled, somewhat flattered by Shadow's preference of choice to call her name. Most of the time, her nickname around the Team was Ames; simple and casual. She didn't know why Shadow preferred to call her Rose but when she thought about it, it felt special and full of some unknown meaning.

The moment was soon interrupted when the others came back into the now decorated room. "It looks great in here Ames!" Sonic complimented, giving a thumbs up. Amy beamed, joyous to see her hero. "We were all gonna go ice skating. You want to come?"

"Of course Sonic!" Amy agreed, hurrying over to find a warm enough coat for now chilly temperatures outside.

"You going Shadow?" Sonic addressed the now frowning Ultimate Lifeform.

"No. I'll wait here," he replied, almost instantly.

"Have it your way then. Let's get going!" With the others all gone outside, the house was much quieter; the way Shadow preferred it over the loud chatter and usual chaos. Christmas decorating was already difficult enough on his patience. And helping out with _mistletoe_ of all decorations!

"_What's going on with me? I couldn't turn Rose down but why?" _From the corner of his eye, he spotted Amy speeding out the door in a panic. Frowning in slight worry, he decided to follow her. Questions could wait until later.

"I hate it when they leave me behind!" Amy growled to herself, hurrying out the front door after finding a warm enough coat. Her friends were nearly out of eyesight and all because she was a minute late getting back. "Sonic!" Her call echoed a few times before slowly fading out completely. Catching up to her friends felt useless by now. Amy tried to stop her sprint but found herself still moving forward. She gulped when she saw the thick layer of ice covering the ground.

She opened her mouth to call for help when she felt her back make impact with the ice. Surprised it didn't hurt, Amy realized she didn't collide with the ice but something or someone much warmer. And the complete contrast of the white snow around her. She quickly covered her mouth with a hand when it dawned upon her she fell onto Shadow, who was also taken back by surprise.

"I'm sorry Shadow! I thought you were still inside," Amy blurted out, somewhat embarrassed. He offered her his hand which she ultimately decided to take hold, allowing Shadow to pull her back up to her feet.

"The others left you behind?" he said, casting a disapproving glare in the distance.

"Yeah. I hate it when they leave me behind and have all the fun!" she complained, no longer able to see them anymore.

"They could have at least waited for you. You shouldn't have been left alone." The temperature felt colder but rather than noticing the decrease in degrees, Amy found herself focusing on the fact she was still holding Shadow's hand.

"Your hand's really warm," Amy commented before realizing what she said. She turned her now blushing face away, Shadow's also a mild shade of red. "Well, who needs the others anyway? Let's go for a walk by ourselves!" Glad her proposition changed the subject, the two hedgehogs continued down the sidewalk with their faces still slightly flushed.

* * *

_**Miracle of Love**_

_**Heartfelt– Phase 3 **_

The passing of the upcoming three weeks of waiting was a relief to Sonic and his friends. All the Christmas shopping had been done and everyone found presents, even Shadow, surprisingly (though he didn't exactly enjoy it). The cooking also taken care of; courtesy of Cream and her mother Vanilla. The Christmas Tree had been a hassle to decorate with several suggestions and debates from most of the group but thankfully the heroes pulled through. The waiting all lead up to Christmas Eve, the night before the big day of gift exchanging. Everyone left for bed except for Shadow, who found himself wondering around the halls during the night.

Amy finished getting ready for bed and was ready to sleep when she noticed Shadow walk by her door with a frown on his face. She pushed the blankets aside and quietly headed out the door. "Shadow?"

The Ultimate Lifeform in question came to a sudden halt, not turning around. He knew without a doubt Amy noticed him not getting any sleep like everyone else. "Rose? I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Yeah but I noticed you here. Something wrong?" Though deeply touched by Amy's concern, the problem felt too personal for him to admit out loud.

"I'm fine." His words somehow couldn't match his expression. Those words felt forced and empty, no longer with their intended meaning.

"Are you sure? You've been kind of down all day," Amy pointed out. Of all his friends, Shadow had to admit Amy was the most observant of his behaviour. It still didn't mean he agreed to the idea of talking about those personal memories to anyone, even if he and Amy were close friends.

"Christmas doesn't matter to me. Not anymore." He hadn't expected his response to come out in that particular way.

"What? Shadow, why?" she demanded, hurrying over to the now departing hedgehog.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have said that. Good night, Rose."

"Shadow! Wait!" she whispered, almost a normal volume in hope her friend would listen to her. Seeing Shadow continuing to walk away, Amy made her decision to pursue him. She wasn't going to let him leave her with so many unanswered questions. "Couldn't you give Christmas a chance? Please?"

Red orbs met emeralds as the ebony hedgehog turned around, once again coming to a stop. He wanted to refuse but with Amy, it was a completely different story. He wouldn't have cared if anyone else asked that same question. He would have given an answer but he was suddenly aware he and Amy were nearly standing directly under a twig of mistletoe. He carefully took a couple of safe steps away.

"Maybe but only one chance, Rose. Good night." With that, he quietly turned around and walked into the darkness of the hallway, blending in perfectly with the shadows.

XXX

The holiday excitement was over as midnight slowly passed by a full twenty four hours later. The Sonic Team was resting in their beds, exhausted from the whole day of cooking, giving out presents and celebrating. All except for one ebony hedgehog, who sat on the couch in front of the warm fireplace by himself. All the lights were turned off, leaving Shadow in the dark. He didn't mind the darkness at all. In a way, it felt comforting; like he was back in the ARK, staring out at the stars in the vast, endless horizon.

Shadow pushed aside the memory. He put the past behind put a while ago and had no intention of reminiscing about it now. The determination to forget about his life on ARK felt nearly impossible being surrounded by the holiday decorations. It reminded him too much of those times when he and Maria spent their first and only Christmas together. The same concern he preferred to keep to himself.

It was because of Amy Rose that Shadow gave the planet a chance and now Christmas. Without her, he would have spent Christmas alone and miserable. Amy had done so a lot for him and he was really grateful for her kindness. How much she reminded him of his lost friend sometimes. In some ways, they were alike but in others, their own unique individual.

All he knew was that Amy was a close friend and they both cared about each other in their own way. In whatever way that may be, it still remained a mystery.

"Shadow? You're still awake?" Lo and behold, Amy Rose stood in the doorway, a package in her hands. "I was going to give this to you earlier but I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Is this...for me?" he asked, initially surprised. Amy giggled.

"Yeah! You can open it now if you like," she offered.

Shadow took his time unwrapping the gift, neatly placing it on the table. He carefully opened the box, taking out a small book, a scarf (black and red, of course) and a locket. Inside was a picture of Amy giving him a hug. He couldn't help but smile, particularly fond of that memory. The book contained a collection of photos of him and his other friends, even some with him and Amy together. "Thank you Rose," he said in a rarely used soft spoken tone. He glanced at the small package he left on the table earlier and handed it to his excited and wide eyed friend. "This is...for you."

"Oh Shadow! Thank you!" Amy gasped when she lifted out a shiny, red pendant. "It's so beautiful!" She tightly hugged him, the Ultimate Lifeform taken by surprise. Warmth flooded his face though barely visible.

"Merry Christmas Amy Rose," was all she could remembering hearing before she felt a quick kiss upon her lips. By the time Amy recovered from the shock that Shadow the Hedgehog kissed her, he was already gone. She glanced up, expecting to see some of the mistletoe she hung up but the ceiling above was completely empty with none of the plants hung anywhere in sight.


End file.
